Saints Stones
by LordLincoln
Summary: a baby has been stolen. a memory has been erased. i life has been changed. the life of this teen fairy is anything but great, its a life full of danger... a life of deception, a life of pain.


She stopped where the forest began. She held the baby close to her,  
the green blanket that was wrapped around it warming her chest in the  
cold mid-Autumn air. The woman looked up just as growls began their  
escape from the dark clouds that had sneaked their way into the sky.  
The dark hood that had covered her head blew back, revealing her  
beautiful face. She frowned, her bright red hair flying wildly in a  
sudden gust of wind. She looked down at the baby. Her frowned  
deepened. She didn't like babies, and didn't see why she was sent  
to retrieve (steal) the baby from her sister. It slept silently in her  
arms. The hair that poked up from its head was the color of ember just  
before it is extinguished. It was cute, she would admit that. And that  
cuteness almost made her feel bad for taken it away from its mother.  
The baby yawned, and cold shivers ran down the woman's spine.  
Her gaze immediately left the baby and she stepped into the forest.  
The leaves didn't make a sound as she stepped on them; the only sound  
to be heard was the wind blowing through the trees and the annoying  
sighs of the baby.  
The woman walked and the air grew colder, a light snow fell  
sticking to the forest ground. The woman's pace quickened. She knew  
that if she was late then Blake would be extremely cross.  
She walked until she came to a yew tree in the middle of a glade.  
It was a wonderful sight; with its snow covered dandelions' carpeting  
the forest floor and the yellowish-silver light of the moon casting  
its light through the trees'.  
She walked to the yew tree and sat, closing her eyes.  
She remembered Blake taking her here.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" he had asked her, grabbing her hand,  
gripping it tightly with affection.  
She smiled. He was happy again; he was showing her love again. She  
had missed this tender side of him. Not the hard, emotionless stone  
that he had become.  
"Yes. Very." She whispered quietly, looking around at the  
gorgeous scene.  
"My father showed it to me when I was younger. He said that yew  
trees' are a symbol of our family." His free hand stroked the trees  
trunk.  
She looked up at him. His face stared thoughtfully at the tree.  
"Why?" she asked, the curiosity overwhelming her.  
"Yew trees symbolize immortality." He turned, his blue eyes  
shining brightly. "He says that even though we die the impact that we  
have made on the world will live on."  
She squeezed his hand. "Do you believe that?"  
"No," he said smiling ", I loved my father but I've finally  
come to realize that the man was crazy."  
She lifted her hand and moved his dark hair away from his face.  
"You don't believe that."  
He bent down and kissed her forehead. He pulled her into him firmly.  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
She opened her eyes as the baby in her arms suddenly moved. It was  
up, its green-gray eyes staring into hers'. She wanted to fling the  
baby into the forest. And she just might have, if three figures  
didn't appear from the shadows of the forest.  
They were all beautiful, especially the one in the middle. They all  
had dark brown hair. Their eyes seemed to shine brighter as they came  
closer, green, blue, and gray.  
She rose hastily.  
"Blake." She said, her voice wavering slightly.  
The one to the left sneered.  
"Blake? What about me and Alexander."  
Her head reluctantly left Blake's face and turned to man. "My  
apologies Cameron,' her head turned to the other ", Alexander."  
The man she called Alexander sighed "its fine. I'm not the one  
with the crush."  
Cameron glared at Alexander.  
"Shut up."  
Alexander gave him a bored smile "But really, Cameron. Don't you  
think that thirty-two is a little old to be having a crush, and  
especially because your brother dated her. To me that's, kind of,  
pathetic."  
"I don't have a crush on anyone." He snarled.  
"Why don't you both shut up." Blake calmly said. His  
emotionless eyes stared at the woman.  
"Vivian. How are you, love?"  
She could feel her face begin to flush. "I fine."  
"Good." she saw him glance at the child in her hands "You have  
the child. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
She frowned "Boy."  
He smiled. It didn't seem genuine, only his lips moved.  
"That's great. I always wanted a son."  
Vivian's frown deepened, "Just take him so I can go." She said  
rapidly.  
Blake stretched out his hands "Fine, give him to me." Vivian  
walked slowly to him, her heart quickening as his hands grazed hers as  
she handed him the baby.  
"He's cute. Hair like flames and eyes greener than his  
mothers." The baby looked at Blake with curious eyes. "Did you have  
any problems getting him" he asked suddenly.  
"No Andy was gone. And Irene was too knocked out to notice  
anything. They were both sleeping in their crib—"  
"What do you mean by 'both'?" His eyes abruptly became fierce.  
Vivian jumped back, "W-What?"  
Blake handed the baby angrily to Cameron. He stepped closer to  
Vivian, his eyes burning a dark blue. "What do you mean by  
'both'?"  
"Calm down," she said.  
Anger twisted his beautiful features, as a sharp pain shot up her  
spin. She screamed and fell to her down to knees  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I asked you a simple  
question, Vivian."  
"W-why a-are you doing this?" she said, voice shuddering with pain.  
She had once felt this pain before, and she had always wished that she  
would never have to feel it again. What had she done she suddenly  
thought. If this was what he was doing to her, the woman he had once  
told that he loved, the woman that he had once asked to marry him,  
then what did he have in store for her sister's child. "Blake  
"Stop… Please."  
She looked up at his distorted face. So angry, so…  
"She has given you what you asked for Blake, so stop." Alexander  
said, placing his hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake's face  
immediately became blank, normal.  
"I am sorry, Vivian, Blake is right." She sighed with relief as  
the pain evaporated from her body.  
She swiftly jumped to her feet, and began to back away from them.  
"You promised you'd never do that again to me." She said her  
voice a little above a whimper.  
He sneered "We both made promises that we couldn't keep," he  
looked at the child and slowly took it in his arms. ", We should  
leave."  
Vivian frowned.  
"Before you go you must promise me one thing Alexander," her  
eyes met theirs as she talked ", Blake, Cameron."  
They stared at her blankly.  
Cameron spoke first "As if we owe you a damn thing."  
Alexander spoke next "Yes, I agree with Cameron for once."  
And finally the persons opinion that actually mattered "Go  
ahead." He said nodding. Alexander and Cameron glared at him.  
"We don't owe her anything Blake—"  
"That's your opinion Cameron. I have to say that I feel  
differently on the matter… do you have a problem with that?"  
Cameron glared at the ground "No, my apologies Blake."  
"Accepted. Now go on Vivian."  
She breathe in deeply "I have given you the child, and I am sure  
that my sister will know that it was me… I don't want that… she  
will hate me more than she did before… You have the talent to make  
sure she doesn't… all I'm asking you to do is make her and Andy  
forget."  
Blake smiled "how about a favor for a favor. I'll make sure they  
don't remember what you did if you promise… that when we call upon  
you, whenever it is, that the favor we ask you to do, you'll do… no  
matter how drastic it may be you'll do."  
She looked down.  
"Deal." She said, instantly regretting it, remembering the last  
time he made her make that promise… he had used it just this day.  
"Great," all of them turned "Take care love… and I'll do as I  
promised."  
They disappeared into the darkness of the forest wall.  
Vivian sighed and fell to her knees. A slight sliver of pain  
entered her heart, the first crack.

She lay there for hours… the sun rose… casting a pale light over  
her face. Dried up tears stained her face… she got up and made her  
way back to the little cottage where her sister lived. It was like any  
cottage you'd see in a fairy tale. She walked onto the porch and  
knocked on the door.  
There was a shout and the door swung open.  
"Vivian," a deep voice shouted in surprise. It was Andy; his  
bright smile seemed to tear another piece of her heart out.  
She forced a smile.  
"Hey Andy."  
"You heard, huh?" he said smiling brightly again. He didn't  
wait for her to answer; he rushed her into the cabin and into the  
small cozy room. "Hey Irene guess who it is?"  
A bright red headed woman lifted her head and her face beamed up at  
her sister. She quickly got up.  
"Vivian!" she exclaimed.  
Vivian hugged her sister tightly.  
"You came, thank god. I thought you wouldn't make it."  
"Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
Irene hugged her tighter, and pulled away her face beaming.  
"Let's go see the baby." She dragged her into the white and blue  
room.  
The baby's room.  
Another shard of Vivian's heart broke off as she saw the crib.  
She led her to a crib, Vivian peered in. it was just like the  
other. Red hair, green gray eyes… the only difference was the small  
crescent moon birth mark that was on the palm of his tiny hand.  
What was left of Vivian's heart skipped a beat, and a cold sweat ran  
down her back.  
"Isn't he beautiful?"  
Vivian frowned, "Yeah, he's gorgeous." 


End file.
